Al and Matt's Fabulous Fifties Diner
by QueensOfPierogiAndPasta
Summary: When Alfred tires of eating McDonald's, he decides to drag his poor brother into creating a 1950's style American diner. Add in Arthur and his dysfunctional family, and you've got a diner to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Isn't it amazing?"

"I think it's kinda depressing."

Two blond young men stood outside the empty building wedged between storefronts in the bustling shopping plaza. They were peering through the single large window that stretched from their knees to high above their heads. The words "Rodney's Book Emporium" were smeared into a near illegible mess at eye level, and beyond the window the pair could see a few abandoned bookcases and scattered magazines.

The first speaker, a blue eyed man obviously bursting with confidence, grinned as he pulled a crumpled slip of paper from his back pocket. His violet eyed companion was similar in appearance, but anybody could tell that he was the calmer, quieter of the two. The violet eyed man spoke. "Alfred, why did you bring me here? I loved this bookstore. I hate to be reminded that it isn't here anymore."

Alfred puffed out his chest. "I bought the store lot! Oh, an uh," Alfred turned to the other man. "I put it in your name. So if anything happens, the blame falls to Matthew Williams."

The second man let this information sink in for a moment. He stared into the dusted room beyond the window. He didn't even turn to Alfred. His voice quivered slightly. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said I bought the property and put it in your name, so if anything happens, the blame falls to you."

"Why… why would you do that?"

"Your money troubles aren't as bad as mine. You can pay for lawyers and settle lawsuits and crap like that. Besides, heroes don't get sued. "

Matthew glanced at Alfred, then turned back to the window. It reflected the two men. _Sometimes I can't believe we're related_, he thought. But as his eyes traveled across his brother's face, Matthew knew that there was no denying it. He was always being mistaken for Alfred. _I can't understand why people always think I'm Alfred. Sure, we wear the same glasses and have blond hair and the same body type... but he's so obnoxious! And spontaneous! He never thinks things through! Anybody could tell without even talking to us that we have completely different personalities! Plus, my hair is curlier!_

Alfred thumped his brother on the back and laughed. "Nothing's gonna happen, dude. Nothing except that we're gonna be the owners of the best burger joint in the world!"

* * *

**LonelyPerson: have you ever been in a 1950s styled diner, where you munch real hamburgers, stuff your face with banana split sundaes, rock out to Elvis and The Beatles, all while inspecting the vintage license plates and pictures on the walls? No? Well, I tell you, it's amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Loveless Brotherhood

**LonelyPerson: We don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Matthew was not amused. "Alfred, this isn't a good idea." _You don't even have your head screwed on right, how do expect to manage a restaurant?_

But Alfred wasn't listening. Why the hell would he be? He was about to open his own restaurant, and his brother had been generous enough to say that he would pay in case of lawsuit.

He was on top of the world.

A caterpillar was crawling along the cement window sill. There were three reasons why he'd wanted to open this restaurant: One, he had not gotten a toy in his Happy Meal the other day and had been totally pissed. I mean, it's not like McDonald's had an age limit or anything. Two, he had seen a shiny jukebox up for sale in a nearby mall and had grown nostalgic. And three, it was Arthur's dream to open his own Fish n' Chips kiosk in the local mall. What better way to piss Arthur off than by opening an entire restaurant?

When Alfred noticed the caterpillar, he remembered Arthur. With a whoop, he leaped into the air from his standstill and sprinted down the street, leaving a slightly pissed looking Matthew behind.

Matthew sighed and looked at his reflection in the window. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do," he whispered to himself as he began to slowly follow his brother home.

When Matthew arrived at the split-level he shared with his brother, he took notice of a messy haired blond man running across the street. Arthur. _Alfred must've run all the way home just to call him and piss him off._

"Is it true?" Arthur gasped out to Matthew. He lived a few blocks away in a century-old Victorian with his brothers and sister. Escaping them and getting out the door in itself must've been a challenge. "Did the wanker seriously purchase a restaurant?"

"It's not a restaurant yet," Matthew began, "But if Alfred gets his way, it soon will be."

Arthur cursed under his breath. Matthew noticed a miniscule burn on his wrist. "What happened to you?" he asked, pointing to the pink flesh.

"That asshole got me with his cigarette."

By 'that asshole' Matthew knew that Arthur was talking about his older brother, Allistor. Allistor was a friendly enough man who loved to smoke, but when it came to Arthur, he simply had no patience.

"What did you do?"

"Try to get out the fucking front door, that's what! Don't make this about me, Matthew. Where the hell is Alfred?"

"Inside, I'd guess."

"I'm going to kill that git!"

"Can I help?"

Arthur's jaw dropped. He was simply shocked that sweet Matthew would ever say such a thing. "What?"

"I'll help you kill him."

"What did he do to you?"

"He bought the restaurant in my name so that in case of lawsuit, I'd be a scapegoat."

Arthur let this register for a moment before giving a small nod. "Okay," he said, still a little surprised. "All right."

As Arthur began to pound up the porch stairs, Matthew could only shake his head. _Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I can't get mad._ He joined the older man at the entrance of the house, where Arthur was screaming for Alfred to grow some balls and open the door.

Matthew produced a key from his pocket and turned the lock. As soon as he opened the door, Arthur shoved past him and went straight to the kitchen. Lo and behold, Alfred sat at the table, stuffing his face with potato chips as he flipped through the phone book in search of cheap contractors. Arthur yanked him from his chair by the shirt collar.

"You fucking wanker! You know it's been my dream to have my own food cart! And you go and open a damn _restaurant?_"

"Get off your period, dude," America grinned through the chewed up mess in his mouth. "Why shouldn't I be able to have my own food place, just because you want one?"

"Because, because," Arthur didn't know what to sat. "You called me first thing, just to spite me!"

"Can't argue with that."

As the two continued to argue, Alfred remaining cool while tears began to stream down Arthur's face, Matthew wondered how they had arrived to this. _They used to be so close, like brothers. They were inseparable, even in high school. Arthur didn't care that he got taunted because he was the only senior who willingly hung out with a freshman. Maybe Arthur just liked being a big brother for once. I mean, technically he IS a big brother, but Aiden doesn't exactly worship him._

As Matthew thought about Arthur and his dysfunctional family, the doorbell conveniently rang. Arthur wand Alfred, who at this point were wrestling on the kitchen floor, paused for a heartbeat before resuming their brawl.

On the porch stood Arthur's older brother Allistor and younger brother Aiden. As usual, Allistor had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Matthew looked at them and almost smiled. Aiden looked like a smaller, paler copy of Allistor, with light auburn hair rather than his brother's flaming red. He even had a cigarette rolled between his fingers, but he was clearly disgusted by it.

"Hey, Pet," Allistor smiled at Matthew. "Did Little Shit happen to drop by?"

Matthew said nothing, but pointed his thumb over his shoulder and moved aside to let the brothers in. As Aiden walked past, Matthew whispered, "Sixteen's a little young to be smoking, don't you think?"

Aiden's thick eyebrows wiggled as he nodded toward the home bar in the corner of the living room. "Nineteen's a little young to be drinking, don't you think?"

"You and Ravis and Emil are always stealing booze from somewhere."

"Is it stealing if it's necessary to our survival? I mean, if it wasn't for our happy juice, we'd have all put ourselves six feet under by now."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Alfred and Arthur were oblivious to the trio watching them from the doorway. Alfred, the bigger of the two, had overpowered Arthur and was crouching over him was he punched the other in the rib.

Allistor whistled as he surveyed the scene. 'My, my, Little Shit, I always knew you were a little bitch, but to accept man meat on the kitchen floor? That's _scandalous._" He smirked as he added, "I always knew you'd be on bottom, too."

Alfred let out a yelp as Arthur found the strength to push him off. Arthur rose to face his brother, and nobody was certain what was redder: his blushing cheeks or the blood that gushed from his nose. Aiden grinned and Allistor laughed. Matthew had to hide his smile. Alfred, too, was red; with anger.

"I told you, no smoking in my house! It sets off the smoke detectors and then I have to turn them all off cause they won't shut the fuck up." Alfred directed this at Allistor.

The red head smirked at the younger man and tossed his cigarette butt to the floor, grinding it into the carpet with his shoe. "Not my problem."

Matthew finally felt that he should do something. "America, go finish eating that crap you were having earlier." He turned to the other three. 'I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry we were so inhospitable."

As Arthur huffed out the front door, Allistor ran his fingers through his messy red hair and smiled. "Not a problem, Pet. Come on, Aiden. We captured the idiot, time to bring him back to the zoo."

As Aiden walked out after Arthur, he slipped a small bottle of vodka into his jacket pocket. Matthew pretended not to notice. Allistor paused at the door. "Hey Pet, Ailis invited Ludwig and Gilbert over for a drinking competition on Saturday. We're trying to get as many people to come, so that Little Shit doesn't have too many friends to go to while he's being locked out of the house. Care to join?"

Matthew couldn't help but be tempted, even though he thought of Arthur as a friend. But if Gilbert was going to be there…

"Is Alfred a part of this invite?"

"Like I said, as many people as possible. As long as they're not Little Shit."

"Okay then, see you Saturday."

"See ya, Pet."

Matthew watched the three youngest members of the Kirkland family walk back home, with Arthur a considerable distance ahead of the two. There was a glimmer of light; Allistor lighting up another cigarette.

Matthew sighed, feeling bad for Arthur, and turned back into the house, bracing himself for the bitchfit that Alfred was almost definitely about to throw.

* * *

**LonelyPerson: Are you slightly confused? Well, here's a rundown of the Kirkland family: Wales, Human Name : Daniel, Age 28. Ireland, HN: Ailis, 27. Scotland, HN: Allistor, 25. England, HN: Arthur, 23. And finally, Northern Ireland, HN: Aiden, 16.**

**Yes, Hidekaz Himaruya did say that Scotland is supposed to be the oldest in the family. But since he's not an official character yet, why not be all more-historically-accurate and make Wales and Ireland older? Also, please excuse the heaviness of this chapter. But it's vital to the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Drinking and Drinking

**Onee-chan Nightray: Hello~ I realized that LonleyPerson has a habit of writing the first two chapters, both without informing me. Anyway, the first chapter she writes is usually somewhere around 800 words, while the second is much over 1,500 words...**

**LonelyPerson: I believe you were the one who said they didn't like writing first chapters, Onee-chan. And I have a crazy imagination, introductory chapters simply aren't enough to contain all my mental awesomeness v.v**

**Onee-chan: Oh my fucking Jesus. WHEN DID YOU WRITE THAT^? && I meant the first chappie by saying that. I know all about your imagination, but please, make the first chapter longer then. **

M'kay, so, we don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Who the fuck does Allistor think he is? He just walks into our house like he _OWNS_ this place. But _of course _he didn't listen to me and is fucking smoking as usual. Like seriously dude! Those smoke alarms are fucking annoying! He just took Arthur right before I was going to show him who's stronger and more awesome!" Alfred screamed, well, more like whined.

Matthew just sighed, Alfred really was annoying sometimes, more often than not.

"Just so you know, we were invited to go to their house on Saturday."

"What? Why?" Alfred questioned.

"They're having the usual drinking competition and are throwing Arthur out of the house during it. Therefore, they want as many people over as possible." Matthew explained.

"Dude, we are so totally going!" The American exclaimed and went back to eating. Matthew sighed and walked out of the room. He remembered the time back when Alfred wouldn't even think about pissing Arthur off.

"Mattie..." Alfred hesitantly said.

"Yes Alfred?"

"When's Saturday?"

"...Tomorrow." Matthew sighed, Alfred was just so...stupid sometimes.

* * *

**TimeSkip~ 'Cause I really wanted to write the party...or at least it's beginning**

* * *

"Damn. That is one party dude!" Alfred exclaimed, standing in front of the house that Arthur resided in with his siblings. The said building was almost visibly pulsing from the music which was playing loud. There were a bunch of people just standing in front of the house, doing their best to be hear over the music whilst drinking from plastic cups. Matthew automatically decided that it was alcohol.

"The hero is here! It's time to partaayyyyy!" Alfred yelled, running full-speed into the house. His brother just sighed and slowly walked in after him, taking a good look around.

Alfred was already at the mini-bar, ordering a drink, probably some shitty American beer or whiskey. Ludwig was right next to Alfred, quietly sipping his German beer, probably waiting for his boyfriend, Feliciano, to show up. Sitting next to him was Matthias, whose back was turned and in his lap he firmly held a squirming Norwegian by the name of Lukas. Right next to Mattias, and Matthew's heart was pounding loudly at this point, was Gilbert.

His white face was slightly flushed, probably because of the level of alcohol he had already consumed. Gilbert laughed, and as he drew his head back to be obnoxious about it too, his silvery hair flipped back and for a moment his red eyes looked straight into Matthew's violet ones. Matthew automatically dropped his gaze, feeling nervous because of the butterflies whirling up a storm in his stomach, and just started walking toward Alfred. But, to his secret delight, Gilbert was not too intoxicated to see him.

"Birdie! Come to the awesome one!" The albino yelled, loud enough to be heard over the increasingly loud music. However, Gilbert was intoxicated just enough to fall out of his chair while yelling. Matthew giggled and mouthed "Later."

Finally reaching his brother, Matthew sat on the chair which was not occupied. Automatically Alfred leaned over and having to shout to be heard, yelled, "Do ya see that tall dude wearing a scarf over there?" Matthew nodded. "He's one sexy Russian." The Canadian looked at him in shock, whilst Alfred just grinned widely, staring at the mysterious Russian. Matthew rolled his eyes, wondering how the hell his brother knew he was Russian, before standing back up and walking over to where Gilbert was.

"Hey Birdie! You finally came to the awesome one!" The albino yelled, sloshing his beer all over the counter, oblivious to the temporary bar tender's glare. Matthew guessed that the bar tender was hired just for the party. Matthew just smiled meekly at Gilbert and sat down next to him. Gilbert turned to him with a cocky grin on and leaned toward Matthew until there was barely any space between them. "Would you mind if the awesome me took your vital regions? Kesese~" Gilbert said while smirking, while Matthew's face turned all red and he only sputtered out incoherent phrases.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Alfred's little corner in the middle of the bar, the oh-so-mysterious Russian was sitting next to him, drinking precious vodka.

"So, dude, are you from Russia?" Alfred asked.

"Da. Where it's cold and lonely."

"My name's Alfred. What's yours?"

"Ivan."

"So, Ivan, how much can you drink before passing out?" Alfred asked, smirking.

"Much more than you, da?" Ivan smiled, it was a child-like grin, like a kid that just got a triple scoop of ice cream instead of one scoop.

"It's totally on dude!" Alfred yelled, answering to the challenge. "The looser has to do whatever the winner wants. Agreed?"

"Da. Let's begin." Ivan said, putting a bottle of vodka between them.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Damn...This took me awhile...but I didn't want it to be shitty...Well I hope you like it ^.^'**

**Please Review~**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Drunken Night

**LonelyPerson: We've returned from the dead! Please forgive us, I've spent a couple of weeks being too busy doing nothing and last week stuck in the middle of nowhere with Onee-chan with only a very slow computer and a couple of chickens. I hope this chapter is good, I spent about an hour typing and didn't even attempt to avoid too much repetition. Forgive me if it drags. Enjoy!**

**We do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Gilbert pulled Matthew from his own stool and into his lap. The Canadian was blushing redder than a beet; Lukas, still squirming in Matthias's lap, panted out "Welcome to the club." Matthew was surprised that the Norwegian's voice remained monotone despite the fact that he was struggling to breathe as his captor squeezed him tighter and tighter.

Suddenly a ceramic coffee mug filled with foamy amber liquid was shoved under Matthew's nose. Gilbert rested his chin on Matthew's shoulder and spoke a little louder than he should have. "All the _bierkrugs _were taken by the time you got here, Birdie. You get this little pussy instead."

Matthew looked at the thin liquid. It was tempting, but Alfred had insisted on driving his 1971 Chevelle the few blocks to the Kirkland house. Matthew knew in his gut there was no way in hell Alfred would be sober enough to drive back without wrecking the car, and he didn't want to have to return after the party to pick the automobile up.

"I can't have it."

Gilbert gently stroked his fingers along Matthew's chin, tilting the latter's head to face him. "I'll be right back then."

Gilbert, despite being quite skinny, managed to lift Matthew from his lap and place him on top of the bar's counter. Matthew giggled as Gilbert slapped the back of Ludwig's head as he walked away in the direction of the kitchen, skirting various dancers and drinkers. Ludwig did not look up, but mumbled '_arschloch' _and took another sip of beer.

"Glad to see you made it to the party, Pet." Allistor emerged from the throng of party guests. He seemed to be the only person lacking a plastic cup. His usual cigarette was absent as well.

"Hey Allistor. Not drinking tonight?"

"Not yet. I promised Ailis I'd save myself for her silly drinking competition. I'll kick everyone's ass anyway. I see you've already gotten some beer. We're going to have to send somebody on a beer run before the night is over."

Matthew smiled at his friend. "Where's the rest of the Kirkland clan?"

Allistor scanned the room as he spoke. "Well, Daniel's chatting up some girls over there," he pointed to where his older brother was telling jokes to a small group of women. Matthew recognized his friend Iryna. He was glad to see the normally shy woman laughing along with the brunette and blonde beside her. Allistor continued. "Ailis is waiting outside, searching for people to join her drinking contest. She's forming a new group because a couple of her original competitors," he glanced at Ludwig, "Are already drunk off their asses. Arthur got lost, Aiden's probably sneaking sips of beer from our guest's cups with his friends, and I'm here talking to you."

"I see."

"You seem to like Gilbert."

Matthew blushed madly. The question was unexpected, and he thought Allistor was going to laugh at him, but the redhead gazed seriously into his violet eyes.

"He's trouble, Pet. A womanizer, you could say, even though he seems rather interested in the male variety. We went to school together, and he was always the kid who flirted and threw around romantic signals. But you know what? He never asked anybody out. Never invited anybody to the movies. Never asked anybody to dance. He broke a lot of hopeful hearts, and he seemed to enjoy it."

"He's not that bad." Matthew gave a rare smirk as he added, "Are you jealous?"

Allistor frowned. "Are you already drunk? What happened to innocent little Mattie? And no, I'm not jealous. I'm looking out for you. You're like a little brother to me, okay? Arthur's already been fucked up. I'm not going to let you get screwed over by some skinny albino bastard."

"I thought you two were friends."

"We are, but there are some aspects of him I don't like. And one of those aspects is that he's a flirt terrified of commitment."

"He likes me."

Allistor's voice was slightly raised. "Why do you always think except when it comes to Gil?"

Matthew stared into Allistor's emerald eyes and then turned his own to the floor. "I get butterflies when I think about him."

Allistor sighed, and a few strands of hair fluttered above his face. "At least you're using silly phrases like 'butterflies' to let me know that my little Pet is still there. I don't want you to think about him. He'll break your heart. I don't want that to happen."

"ALLISTOR!" Ailis shouted above the music. It was low enough in this part of the room that the men at the bar could speak normally, but Ailis didn't seem to have made the adjustment from only being able to hear the person next to her if they were shouting.

"Pipe down," Allistor growled at his older sister. She didn't care for his disgruntled tone, but lowered her voice. "I've got my victims, let's get to drinking. I've decided to set it up on the back porch. Join us if you can, Mattie!" Ailis bounced off towards Daniel's corner and Allistor began to walk toward the kitchen, which offered the quickest access to the deck. "See ya later, Pet. And get off my bar, it's unsanitary."

As his friend meandered off, Matthew slid off the counter and called out, "Why is it you care more for me as a brother than you do for Arthur?"

He wasn't sure if Allistor had heard him, but the redhead seemed to hesitate before continuing on.

A familiar white haired fellow pushed past Allistor and stumbled over to the bar. "I'm ba-ack," Gilbert announced to the gathered men. Nobody seemed to care. Alfred and the Russian man, who Matthew had frankly forgotten about, were clinking shot glasses together, the American beer abandoned. Ludwig was attempting to have a phone conversation with Feliciano, and seemed to be giving directions. Lukas had escaped Matthias and disappeared, with Matthias chasing after him. The bartender was filling in a Sudoku.

"Aw, Birdie disobeyed me," Gilbert whined, tapping on the counter where Matthew had been sitting moments before. "I didn't tell him to get off. But I'll be nice anyway, cause I'm the awesome one!"

Matthew suspected that the albino had drunk from a few abandoned beer cups along his journey. The red eyed man was holding something behind his back, flaring up Matthew's curiosity.

"Close your eyes and I'll give you a present almost as awesome as I am," Gilbert slurred.

The blond obeyed, but opened one eye in a slit. Gilbert was squeezing maple syrup into Matthew's beer. Matthew smiled. _Allistor doesn't know what he's talking about._

"Open your eyes. Maybe you'll like it more now."

Matthew took a sip from the mug and was pleasantly surprised. The beer had adopted a mixture of bitter and faintly sweet taste. "It's fantastic," he replied. Matthew was suddenly aware that the stereo had been cranked up to full volume, and his head throbbed as an unintelligible techno song made his glasses vibrate. "Let's go enjoy it outside!" he yelled to Gilbert. The latter did not seem to hear. Matthew tried again. "LET'S GO OUTSIDE!" he repeated, louder. Gilbert nodded and grabbed Matthew by the hand. The Canadian felt faint as their skin touched.

As the pair walked past Alfred and the Russian, Matthew considered telling his brother where he was going. But he decided against it, eager to escape the awful music.

* * *

Alfred felt himself getting drunker and drunker. He'd had about four shots of vodka already, and his mouth and throat burned even though the alcohol had been diluted in cranberry juice. Ivan, on the other hand, had downed six shots of straight vodka and did not seem to be the slightest bit tipsy.

"Let's go outside, da? This music displeases me." Ivan said, standing up with vodka in hand. Alfred only now realized just how tall the Russian was. He gave a bleary nod and followed the silver haired man out onto the back deck. _Damn it… There's no way I'm gonna win this bet. _A group of people were gathered around the grill, among them the older Kirkland siblings and his own brother Matthew. Apparently there was a drinking contest going on, for there were a few crates of beer stacked up beside the railing and various voices yelling out "Go Allistor!" or "Show 'em your Goral side, Feliks!"

From what the drunken blond could tell, the contestants were Ailis, Daniel, Allistor, a girl named Elzvieta, a tall man named Berwald, and a long haired blond teenager named Feliks. The other seven people standing on the porch –Gilbert, Matthew, Basch, Roderich, Toris, Tino, and Lukas- seemed to be bystanders rooting for their friends. Among the other cheers, Alfred picked out his brother's voice calling out encouragements to Allistor, which the former was not happy about.

Feliks seemed to have the most attention, however, because he was taking alternating gulps from a bottle of beer and a bottle of vodka. Berwald was taking his time, taking sips and observing the others. Ailis, Daniel, and Allistor were chugging the amber liquid, obviously trying to outdo eachother specifically, and the occasional push from another sibling sent each of the three stumbling to the ground at least once each. Elzvieta paused her drinking to call out, "Basch, join the fun! You could give Feliks a run for his money!"

Basch, a teenager similar in appearance to Feliks, shook his head. "I need to set an example for Lili, and I refuse to go home drunk."

"Yet you accept the invite to a party that you knew would be full of alcohol and drugs," Roderich, a man with a faint German accent said. The dislike he had for the other was clear. Basch merely scowled and turned toward the competition.

Alfred smelled something strong. A shot glass filled with clear, burning liquid. He drank it, not caring that there was no juice this time. He was about to pass out and he knew it.

"I have no more vodka, I drank all of it. I shall get more, da?"

Alfred's vision was starting to blur; he knew he had a pretty low alcohol tolerance, but somehow he felt that he shouldn't have been blacking out already. He watched Ivan lumber toward Feliks, who was swigging from the beer, and reach for the vodka. The Polish teen lifted the now-empty beer bottle and slammed it into Ivan's head. Ivan took a step back, but reached for the vodka again. Feliks drove the beer bottle into Ivan's cheek and hissed, "_Spierdalaj_."

Ivan glanced back at Alfred, to find that the American was sprawled on the wood in front of the sliding door. He smiled and walked away from the contest, ignoring the strange looks he got from those gathered there.

* * *

Matthew rooted for Allistor, of course. He also cheered on Feliks; everybody watching was, even Gilbert, who was not a fan of the younger man. He stifled a giggle when Alfred's Russian friend attempted to snatch Feliks's vodka and as the Kirkland siblings shoved each other to the ground. He didn't notice Alfred collapse, nor his brother's silver haired companion scoop him up and carry him into the house the way a newly-wed man would carry his bride.

* * *

**LonelyPerson: Again, forgive us. This story is supposed to be about Alfred and Matt starting an awesome '50s diner, but so far they've been in a train and a room, and a car and a room, and a room and a room! (Yay for The Beatles! And ignore that bit about the train...)**

**Sadly, we've got one more chapter ignoring the actual diner. But we promise, you won't have to wait like three weeks for the next update.**

**Also, because shit happens, I must add on: We do not own that little quote from _A Hard Day's Night._ Nor do we own _any _part of that movie.**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Big Surprise

**Onee-chan: Hello! And I love all the scenes with poland in LonleyPerson's chappie. Although I do not know why she calls Vash, "Basch". It's just something I'll never know... So like, Imma type when the Pringles high wears off, m'kay? Anyway like sorry for taking a long time to type. Its a bad habit of mine. plus im like always busy. I like really wanted to finish this before the first but hey! I tried! So it's going to be up on the first instead! **

**We dont own Hetalia**

* * *

chapter 5

* * *

Arthur walked through his house, with the deafening, pulsing music following him. It was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole house. He cursed his siblings under his breath. He could've screamed, no one would've heard anyway.

He decided to check out the back porch, there seemed to be something going on. Arthur peeked through the screen door that led to the outside and quickly determined that it was a drinking contest. Noticing his friend, Lukas, he walked over to the Norwegian.

"Hello," Lukas said as the Brit sat down.

"Hello, I see you're not with Matthias."

"Don't speak his name, you may summon the idiot here." The Norwegian whispered, Arthur just laughed lightly.

"Lukas~ There you are!" They both heard the Danish man yell, then turned to see him walking over, swaying slightly, obviously drunk. Lukas quickly looked around for an escape route.

"I told you to not speak his name! Anyway where's the aspirin? I feel like I'm going to have a headache." Lukas quickly said while standing up.

"The aspirin is in the medicine cabinet that is located in the kitchen, there might be some in one of the bathrooms too."

As soon as Arthur finished his sentence, Lukas ran off, leaving Matthias to stumble on after him.

_They're such a weird couple_, he thought to himself then stood up. He wasn't interested at all in the drinking contest, however he thought about having a drink or two later. But first he wanted to change his shirt because when Matthias going after Lukas, he splashed his alcohol all over our poor little Arthur.

* * *

When Arthur opened the door into his currently unlit room, the smell made him think that Francis decided to bang some poor random innocent person, just to annoy him. So he just flicked on the lights, and what he saw shocked him.

Alfred lay on his bed, under the covers of course. But the American was sleeping (naked) curled up into this big Russian guy (who was also naked).

Arthur didn't know whether to cry or run away. So he did both. He ran down the hallways of his house, tears streaming down his face. How could Alfred, do this to him? Didn't that bloody git notice anything?

The blond Brit found himself standing by the family home bar. He wanted nothing more than to just drown himself in his sorrows. And so, he did. In between his drinks he wailed about Alfred, and how Alfred was stupid, how he was attractive, and stupid, and a heroic asshole, and stupid, and annoying, and stupid. Did I mention stupid?

* * *

"So Birdie, I heard you and Alfred are opening up a diner." Gilbert said, looking at Matthew.

"Yeah, I don't know how we're going to do it though..." The Canadian replied, trailing off.

"I like totally got my construction boys who'll like love to seriously help out." The blond Polak butted into the conversation. Gilbert glared at Feliks, but he just ignored him.

"Your...construction...boys?" Matthew asked, confused.

"That's like totally what I like call the gang! We can like help you totally make the place look totally fabulous. Just like totally give us a call!" Feliks handed Matthew a business call.

"Umm...ok-" Gilbert cut off Matthew.

"Don't you have a drinking contest to go to?" He angrily asked.

"Behave or I'll get Toris to beat you up~" The blond sweetly threatened, then walked back to the alcohol screaming, "W Kupie Siła!" Which was the only sign of alcohol in the teenager, or at least Matthew thought that, until the Polak decided to start dancing ontop of the table.

"Weren't you once friends with him?" Matthew curiously asked Gilbert.

"Once, not anymore." He replied, "The awesome me can help out with the diner too ya know."

"Really?" Matthew asked, smiling.

"Anything for my little Birdie."

* * *

**So like, i typed this first like, in the middle of the night after i had eaten Lucky Charms (best cereal ever), and then I finished it while eating popcorn and drinking tea, Earl Grey, very delicious. I hope this chapter isnt too bad. Anyway I gotta go work on my Austria cosplay after this. WAHHH school starts in 14 days. WHAT IS THIS? I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO IN SUCH A SHORT TIME. because as usual i just leave everything until the last minute. Watch me rearrange my room, _again, _instead of doing what I'm supposed to, which is type, sew, write, and...what else am i supposed to do?... umm... whatevs**

**please review~**


End file.
